


Mountain Sound

by KirbyChan



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, in an au where mysterion doesn't exist and human kite and toolshed are the local heroes, sp k2 week, sp k2 week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyChan/pseuds/KirbyChan
Summary: Written for K2 Week 2019Human Kite has seen this kid around a lot, and he seems cursed with the worst luck imaginable. After every save, the kid seems to get more and more bold, until a date is suddenly thrown in the mix. And then keep happening.He's not sure how it got to that point...but he's not exactly complaining.





	1. Day 1 - Cuddling

“You’re a complete fucking mess, you know that?”

Kenny laughed and snuggled a little closer. “So I’ve been told. By you, several times.”

“And yet none of those times have gotten through your thick skull, apparently.”

As his blond-haired “attendee” nuzzled into his chest, Human Kite rolled his eyes. This one, Kenneth McCormick (he’d learned his name after the third time of saving his accident-prone ass), was one of the weirdest people he’d ever met. This certainly wasn’t the first time Kite had saved him, and he was certain it wouldn’t be the last. Kite had lost count of how many times he’d saved Kenny. 

…Okay no, that wasn’t true. The number was sixteen. 

Still, that was a ridiculous number for _one person._

And it wasn’t like it was something he could just ignore either. Normally getting attention from someone did not involve putting yourself in life threatening situations. 

Well, maybe it did. But not to the extent that Kenny did. “Okay, to be fair, I didn’t plan on that one happening,” Kenny replied as Kite managed to touch down on the ground. “Someone ran into me, and I fell. Happens all the time, trust me.”

Kite gave him a look. “You falling off buildings “happens all the time”.” It was more of a confirmation than a question, but nevertheless, it made Kenny laugh once more.

“Yeah.”

“Jesus Christ, how haven’t you died yet?”

Kenny grinned, and Kite realized too late how damning his words had been. “Well, I gots me a hot superhero to save me, of course! I mean damn, most people woulda given up on me by now, but you just keep rescuin’ me all the-”

He stopped when something gently whapped him on the side of the head. Kenny barely blinked and caught the slightest glance at a long tail slithering out of sight. “Whoa. I forgot you had a tail, dude.”

Kite rose a brow. “How the ever-loving fuck do you forget something like that?”

“What can I say?” Kenny managed to shrug while still holding onto Kite’s shoulders. “I’m talented.”

“You’re something, alright.” Kite rolled his eyes. “And anyway, do you realize how retarded you sound? You get in life-threatening situations all the time? For real dude, you need to stop doing this. What if something happens to you and I’m not there to help? What if I’m on the other side of the city?”

“I told you, I can’t help it. Shit just happens to me.” Kenny winked, and Kite was taken aback at how nonchalant Kenny sounded. Like he didn’t care about his wellbeing at all. “That’s why I’m glad you’re here to save my accident-prone ass.”

Just as Kite was about to throw another retort, Kenny cut him off by continuing. “Besides, s’not like I can just call you or whatever whenever I wanna see you or chat. This is the next best thing, right? Might as well use my shitty luck to my advantage for once and talk to a superhero cutie~”

Kite, embarrassedly, felt himself flush. And for once, he was speechless. Kenny looked far too pleased with himself. “Nobody’s ever hit on you like that before, huh?”

“Nobody’s-?” Kite stopped himself there before he said something ridiculous. “Do you even listen to yourself? You’re hitting on someone in costume? Are you nuts or something? You don’t even know who I am!”

“No, but I know enough t’know you’re a good person.” Kenny smiled warmly at his savior, and Kite’s stomach starting doing circus acts. “You gotta be if you keep saving someone as unlucky as me. And I mean…”

He looked down at the both of them, smile turning into a full-blown smirk. “You’re still holding me. That’s gotta mean somethin’, right?”

Kite flushed even more and immediately dropped Kenny, huffing and looking away. He gritted his teeth when Kenny merely laughed. “Aw c’mon Kite, don’t play with my heart like that,” he joked cheerily. 

“You’re fucking impossible,” Kite groaned. “I can’t – I don’t even know how to respond to that.” 

“Oh?~ Do I take your breath away?~” 

Goddammit he walked right into that one. “Shut the hell up, dude.” 

He didn’t exactly find himself…repulsed by the idea, despite his bitching. Kenny was sweet, if not completely insufferable, and Kite couldn’t lie and say his laugh was bad. It was almost cute, actually.

Plus it just seemed like this guy really needed a friend. Kite almost wished he wasn’t in costume…almost. “So…” Kenny spoke up again, obviously ignoring Kite’s half-hearted complaint. “Think I could see you again this Friday?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

Kite blankly stared at him. “Uh…” he stammered. “I mean…if I’m around where you are, yeah.”

His laugh took Kite by surprise. “Wow, that’s cold, dude.” Kenny walked over and brushed an escaped strand of red hair out from Kite’s face. “I’m trying to ask you out on a date, genius.”  
That certainly caught Kite’s attention. “Wha-what?!” 

He could tell Kenny’s confidence wavered a little. “A date. You know what a date is, right?”

His little tease seemed to snap Kite out of it. If there was one thing Kenny had learned about his superhero crush, it was the fact that Kite didn’t take being told he didn’t know something very well, especially when he really did have the knowledge. “Fuck you, that’s not what I meant!” He spat. “I just – are you serious?”

“Yeah dude, completely.” Kenny tried one of his blinding smiles, which he had been told could either make someone fall head-over-heels for him (Tammy), or make someone want to sock him in the face (Cartman). He was hoping it was the former. 

And from the flustered look on Kite’s face, maaaaaybe he was getting the desired effect? God he hoped so, Kite could probably punch really hard. “I – you – _dude…”_ He seemed speechless, and Kenny took some pride in that. “I’m – you don’t even know who I am! I can’t just – are you seriously asking me to tell you who I am just so you can go on a date with me?!”

Ah, and there was the big question. Kenny shook his head. “Nah, not at all,” he replied easily.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to make Kite feel any better. “Then what-?”

“Let me finish.” Kenny cut him off before Kite got too far, and swallowed nervously. A bold move; Kenny put his hand on Kite’s arm. “I know how secret identities work, dude. I’m not saying to tell me your real name or whatever. I just…wanna hang out with you. Maybe get some take-out or something. We don’t gotta do anything crazy, just go somewhere private and…talk.”

“Talk.” Kite was almost deadpan. He honestly couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I…you’re just…you’re crazy, you know?”

Kenny’s smile fell, and his gaze went to his feet. “So…is that a no?”

“I didn’t say _that.”_ Surprised, Kenny’s eyes shot up to Kite’s face. He wasn’t looking at Ken, but from the blush on his cheeks that he could see even under his goggles…Kenny’s heart fluttered in his chest. “Fine. I think I can make some time to just…hang out, or whatever with you. It’ll at least make me feel better that your life’s not in danger every night.”

Kenny felt warm, and his smile nearly knocked Kite off his feet. “Dude,” he started. “You just made my day. Hell, my fucking week.”

“Sure.” The blush on Kite’s face got a little deeper. “Just tell me where to meet you, and I’ll be there.”


	2. Day 2 - Music

It had become almost routine for Kite to brace himself for a rescue whenever he saw Kenny somewhere high up. He must have the worst luck in the world, because most of the time, Kenny would either trip off or be pushed off. It was nothing short of a miracle he hadn’t been seriously injured or killed yet, and Kite wondered just what the hell Kenny had done before a superhero started saving him.

Kite frowned as he watched Kenny for a moment. The universe just seemed to have it out for the poor guy, and Kite found that completely unfair. He’d never say it to his face, but Kite found him endearing, almost charming, and he legitimately enjoyed being around him (for the most part). What had Kenny, of all people, done to piss off the universe that badly?

He wanted to ask, but that was probably way more personal than Human Kite should let himself be.

And then he heard it. A soft humming at first, but soon Kenny’s voice rang out in a soft melody.

_“…heard them calling in the distance_  
So I packed my things and ran  
Far away from all the troubles  
I had caused with my two hands…” 

If it hadn’t been so quiet tonight, Kite doubted he would have heard Kenny at all. As it stood, however, Kite found himself entranced. Kenny’s voice was absolutely heavenly. Looking at him now, he could easily mistake him for an angel.

_“Along we traveled on_  
With nothing but a shadow  
We fled  
Far away…” 

Before Kite even realized it, he had sat himself on a ledge above Kenny, listening intently. More likely than not, Kenny didn’t realize someone was watching, so this was him without an audience. Not holding himself back.

Human Kite found himself absolutely smitten, and right now? He didn’t even care.

_“Some has scars and some had scratches_  
It made me wonder about their past  
And as I looked around, I began to notice  
That we were nothing like the re-” 

Kenny had turned as he sang, and stopped short when his eyes fell on Human Kite. Unabashedly, Kite didn’t look away even though he was caught, and he felt a surge of pride when it was Kenny who looked sheepish.

He’d never seen him look that way before. Kite liked it a lot. “How…long’ve you been sitting there?”

“Long enough,” Kite answered with a grin, floating down to the ground. “You didn’t tell me you could sing, dude.”

Kenny blushed. “You didn’t ask?”

True enough, but still. “You’re really good.”

“Thanks.” He was embarrassed, and Kite found it pretty adorable, actually.

“You ever think about doing it professionally?”

“Pft, what? No way, man.” Kenny waved his hand nonchalant. “Anyway, you know how creepy it is to watch someone without them knowing? Makes you seem like a stalker.”

“You’re the one who’s got me paranoid you’re gonna fall off anything higher than ten feet,” Kite shot back effortlessly, and almost laughed when Kenny looked even more sheepish.

“Okay fair.”

Good, he’d won that one. Kite was nothing if not competitive when it came to debates, something the people he went to school with knew all too well. “And I’m serious. Kenny, you’d be great as a singer.” The brief vision of Stan playing guitar and Kenny singing along made Kite way more happy than probably necessary.

He could dream, right?

“You’re giving me _way_ too much credit.” Kenny laughed and gently nudged Kite. “But thanks. That means a lot coming from you.”

Huh. That sounded a little deeper than Kenny was probably meaning to. Kite watched him carefully. “What’s that mean?”

The stupid grin on his face made Kite frown. Maybe he spoke too soon. “Well I figure you can barely hear shit with your ears covered all the time.” Kenny snickered and pointed to Kite’s hood.

“Oh like you’re one to fucking talk.” Kite huffed and tugged a little at Kenny’s own fluffy hood. “You’ve got so many layers on, it’s a wonder you can even move. Is that how you’ve lived all this time? Tons of padding?”

“Maybe. I can fix that, though.” Kenny actually slipped his hood down, and Kite wasn’t sure if it was just to mock him or just add to the mood.

He wasn’t even really thinking much about that, because he hadn’t seen Kenny without his hood before. His face looked so much more open without it. Kite felt his heart skip.

“So did it work?” Kenny’s voice made him snap back to reality. “I can’t ever show my face to people, you know. They fall for me instantly if they do. It’s a curse, I’m afraid.” He didn’t sound sorry at all, and without the hood, his smug grin was all the more dashing irritating. “But if it was you who-”

“Oh my god shut up.” Kite rolled his eyes, ignoring how absolutely right Kenny was. Fucking teasing bastard. “And to answer your _earlier_ question, my ears are stupidly huge, that’s why I could hear you. Asshole.”

Kenny tilted his head curiously. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Against his better judgement, Kite pulled a bit of his hood back to show one of his ears. Much like his tail, it was so otherworldly. It was pointed, but curved upwards like a wing. “They’re supposed to help me fly, or whatever.”

Kenny was staring at him in awe, and it made Kite shift uncomfortably. “So why do you keep ‘em covered then?”

Kite let the hood fall back into place and he tucked away some hairs that had escaped. “Cause I don’t like them.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Hate ‘em.”

“Dude.” Kenny walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, jolting Kite out of his thoughts once more. He’d gotten much more bold recently with the whole…touching thing. At least he wasn’t afraid or anything. “They’re really cool. Sometimes I – I forget you’re an alien or whatever, but that shit’s so neat. You shouldn’t hide stuff like that.”

Kite shrugged. He’d hide his tail if he could as well, but it was practically essential for flight. “It’s not a big deal.”

“How about this?” Kenny took his wrists this time. He had Kite’s full attention now. “I’ll sing for you. You’re the only one I’d ever want to sing for anyway.” A deep blush formed on Kite’s cheeks, and Kenny kept going. “In return, you don’t hide yourself?”

He sounded so genuine, so desperate even, that Kite was at a loss for words. As hard as he tried to force them out, they kept catching in his throat. It felt far too long before they lodged free. “Wh…what the hell are you saying? I don’t want them out for everyone to see, Kenny.”

“Fine, then just around me?” Kenny smiled warmly, that same damn charming fucking smile Kite found himself enamored with. “I’ll sing for you and you don’t hide yourself around me. Deal?”

“I’m a fucking _superhero,_ Kenny. You said you wouldn’t ask about that.”

“I know. I’m not asking you to show your face, I promise. I just…” Kenny looked down at his feet. “You looked so uncomfortable, but you’re so cool, you know? You don’t have anything to be ashamed of.”

Was he that obvious? Kite was tempted to take his hands away, but they stayed put against his will. “I’m not-”

But he stopped when he saw the look on Kenny’s face; the look that clearly said “I don’t believe you”. Kite’s face scrunched up, and Kenny continued. “You know I care about you, right? Not just because you’re an awesome superhero, dude. I care about whoever else you are too. So believe me when I say you have _nothing_ to be ashamed of. You’re seriously the coolest person ever.”

He was being so damn charming that it was hard to be mad at him. “Uh…thanks. I guess.”

“So? Deal or no deal?”

Well…if it was just Kenny, Kite didn’t see the harm in it. It’s not like he’d be able to see them if they somehow saw each other on the streets when he wasn’t in costume. “Ugh, fine. If you’re gonna be so annoying about it.”

And if he could hear Kenny’s singing voice again. But he kept that part to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Mountain Sound by Of Monster and Men
> 
> And now you know why the fic is called what it is :>


	3. Day 3 - AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short, I apologize.
> 
> But it has lots of fluff, so I hope you enjoy it!

“So here’s a question for you.”

Kite glanced over at Kenny curiously. They were situated on “their roof” (as Kenny called it), and had been engaged in what was basically small talk for the last hour.

It was nice. Kenny hadn’t been lying when he said he just wanted to talk and get to know each other better. Kenny spoke so highly of his sister that just feeling the warmth from his words made Kite feel better about his strange relationship with his brother.

He’d even pulled his hood back to expose his ears, as Kenny requested, without being prompted. The smile he’d seen on Kenny’s face was completely worth it.

“What?”

“You ever think about what you would be doing if you never became a superhero?”

Humming, Kite leaned back on his hands. “Not really. It was Shed’s idea back when we were kids, and we just kinda rolled with it until we were old enough to really make a difference. So I guess it’s always something I’ve thought about doing.

Kenny smiled. “You and Toolshed are pretty tight, huh?”

“Yeah. We’ve been friends since preschool. We might as well be brothers. Just, y’know, without the alien thing.”

It still made him uncomfortable talking about his status with someone who wasn’t his family or Stan. It must have shown on his face because Kenny quickly changed the subject. “I always wondered what I’d be like if I was a hero.”

Needless to say, Kite’s curiosity was piqued. “Oh?” He asked, urging him on. “Any ideas?”

“Uh…not any good ones, at least.”

“Come on.” Kite nudged the side of Kenny’s arm with his shoulder. “Tell me. You get any inspiration from anything? Who’s your favorite hero?”

Kenny whirled on him with a grin. “You, of course~”

“Ugh.” Kite pushed him. “Not _me,_ you dolt. I meant in a comic book.”

“Babe you might as well _be_ in a comic book. You dress the part.” Kenny laughed at the annoyed look on Kite’s face. It was worth it just to see him peeved. He always made the best faces. “But I dunno, dude. Batman? Always gotta go with the guy that doesn’t have any actual powers but can still kick some ass.”

“So you don’t want powers?” Kite’s eyes narrowed a bit. If he didn’t know any better, he’d almost think Kenny had…winced?

He tried to hide it with a shrug. “Maybe flight, like you. Something practical and not, y’know, dangerous to me or anyone else. But I doubt I’d be that lucky. As long as I can punch and stuff, I think I’d be fine.”

Huh, so Kenny was more of an up close and personal guy. Somehow that suited him perfectly. Kite wondered if some day they’d be able to spar or something. Kenny looked like he could hold his own pretty well in a fight. “Well…for what it’s worth.” Kite reached down and gently placed a gloved hand over Kenny’s. “I think you’d make a great hero.”

Kenny’s gaze lit up, and Kite smiled when he saw him blush. “Y…You really mean that?”

“Yeah,” Kite replied with a nod. “You’re not like a lot of other people I’ve seen want to get into this gig. You’re selfless, Kenny. You genuinely give a shit about people and this town. Hell, you don’t even get mad when people treat you like shit. The way you talk about your sister, you’d do anything for her. If that’s not a mark of a good person, I don’t know what is. You get a lot of shit but it doesn’t get you down.” He rubbed Kenny’s hand with his thumb. “If more people were like you, I think the world would be a much better place.”

A part of Human Kite wished he had his phone with him. Kenny was beaming, and he swore that smile could light up the heavens. “Wow…my own guardian angel thinks I’d be a good angel. That means a lot, dude.”

Kite shook his head. He didn’t say anything he didn’t mean, and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the stars. 

Kenny had no idea; no idea how much Kite admired him. As far as he was concerned, Kenny was the angel between the both of them. 


	4. Day 4 - Rain

“Yes Ma…”

A pause.

“No, I know, Ma. Trust me, I get it. I just had a few more things to look over for that test. I’m on my way home now.”

Kyle sighed as he listened to his mother go on about “the dangers of walking around at night”. He figured Shelia would know better than anyone that he knew all that, but she just had to be the doting mother hen sometimes to her superhero son.

Ugh. If this was what Kenny dealt with to warrant him calling Kite himself a mother hen, then he really owed him an apology. Kyle hoped he wasn’t that bad at least.

“I’m literally like ten minutes away from home, don’t worry. And I – Mom I wouldn’t be talking to you _right this very second_ if I didn’t have my phone.” Kyle rubbed his temples, a habit he picked up from Stan. “Look, I got my raincoat and umbrella. The house is just around the corner. All I gotta do is-”

Kyle paused his speech as he turned said corner, stopping in his tracks. The shortcut home through the local playground was usually barren at this time…but not tonight, it seemed. The familiar orange parka made his heart skip a few beats, even if the coat was completely drenched by the rain.

He’d never met Kenny outside of costume before. What the hell was he doing here, in the pouring rain no less?

“Listen, Ma, I’ll call you back later, okay?” Kyle spoke quickly. “Something came up. Talk to you later.” And ignoring his mother’s protests of doing any kind of superhero nonsense tonight, Kyle hung up on her.

Oh, he’d pay for that later. Right now though, Kyle couldn’t care less. This was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up.

Kenny was facing away from him, hadn’t even realized he was there. Kyle’s breath hitched when he realized he was softly singing a familiar tune, the same one Kite had heard the first time Kenny had sung for him.

Kyle took the moment to listen, still loving his voice even now. The rain only enhanced it. And yet it had a soft somber tone to it this time…

He’d heard of singing in the rain before, but this was ridiculous. Kenny could be mistaken for a drowned opossum at this point.

Kyle slowly walked over and moved his umbrella so it covered Kenny too. It wouldn’t matter much since Kenny was already soaked, but it was the thought that counted, right?

He watched Kenny jump in his seat when the downpour suddenly stopped over him. Kenny looked up at the umbrella, and then turned around to stare at him.

It was…weird to not see recognition in his eyes. It was suspicion instead. Kyle bit his lip; they were strangers. Kenny knew Human Kite, not Kyle. He had to remember that. “Hey,” he started with a small smile. “What the hell’re you doing out here? You’ll catch a cold, you know.”

Kenny stared at him, like he was reaching deep into his soul, untrusting. “…Thanks,” he finally replied, turning back around. “So will you if you stay out here.”

Touché, but still. Kyle moved a little closer. “Yeah, I’m on my way home. You should do the same.”

Kenny was silent, and Kyle almost thought he missed his answer because of the rain, but a single word soon caught his attention. “Can’t.”

One word that held so many implications. Human Kite could never get Kenny to open up about his home life, barring his siblings. Maybe Kyle could. “Why not?”

“I just can’t.” Still just as tight-lipped as ever. Kyle sighed and invited himself to sit next to his…friend? Crush? Boyfriend? He still wasn’t exactly sure where they stood, at least when he had his “mask” on.

He ignored the look Kenny gave him from behind his soggy hood. It would probably be funny if the situation didn’t feel so serious. “Come on,” Kyle urged. “That’s not an answer.”

Kenny rolled his eyes. He was almost a completely different person when he wasn’t sure if he liked you, Kyle observed. “Look, I don’t talk about my personal life with strangers, okay? I appreciate the concern, but-”

“How about this?” Kyle cut him off. He knew how Kenny’s mind worked by now. “I’ll tell you what I’m doing out here if you tell me why you are?” He smiled at him kindly. Why not use Kenny’s own tactic against him for once? “Someone who sings as well as you should be practicing somewhere nice, not out here.”

Even behind the hood, Kyle could tell he flattered Kenny at least a little. “You heard that?”

“Yeah. You’re really good, dude.”

“Thanks.” Wow, gratitude. Kyle considered that a step in the right direction. “You first.”

Oh? And he was complying? Kyle didn’t want this chance to pass him by. “I kinda spent way too much time at the library,” he explained. “My class is weird, and I needed to find a specific book because we have to “use a source that isn’t the internet” or whatever. So I lost track of time.”

Kyle laughed, and was pleased when he saw a ghost of a smile on Kenny’s face. “Then my mom calls me in a panic, like I wasn’t fifteen minutes from home. I swear she worries as a hobby or something.”

Then Kenny laughed. Kyle had missed it dearly. “Hey dude, at least your mom cares enough to worry.”

He probably meant it as a joke or something, but the implications of that sentence hit Kyle like a fucking truck. “What?”

Kenny looked as if he’d been caught doing something wrong. “Uh…”

“What’s that mean?”

“Oh nothing. Really, it’s-”

“Dude…” Kyle was concerned. He showed it, and Kenny paused in his excuse.

Was genuine care seriously that foreign to him that he had to pass all his troubles as nothing? Kyle felt his heart go even more out to this guy. It was unreal.

“Seriously…” Kenny looked away. “I’m just out here ‘cause my parents are wasted off their asses. Dad kicked me out of the house again.”

Kyle felt his heart drop at the nonchalant tone. “Again?”

“Yeah. Happens all the time.”

_“Dude.”_ Kyle leaned forward. He was speaking before he even realized what he was saying. “If you need a place to at least keep dry-”

Kenny laughed again. “Sorry. My mom at least taught me not to go into strangers’ houses,” he chuckled. “But really, it’s fine. Like I said, happens all the time, and I’d rather be away from all the yelling anyway. My brother’s gonna text me when they’re all calmed down. Dad never remembers kicking me out, so.”

That didn’t make things much better, at least not where Kyle was concerned. “Dude, that…”

“It’s not a big deal.” Kenny shrugged. “I’ve been out here for like an hour, he’ll probably pass out soon and I’ll be outta here.” He nudged Kyle playfully. “Go home before you mom calls the cops or something.”

“She’ll be fine,” Kyle replied almost immediately. If Kenny wouldn’t come home with him, he could at least keep him company for a while.

It made Kenny smirk a little. “Wow, you’re a worrywart too. I guess you got your mom’s genes somethin’ fierce, huh?”

Kyle winced. He hated being compared to his mom, but he let it slide this time. It wasn’t like Kenny knew his mom anyway. “This happens a lot?” He asked a question of his own, ignoring Kenny’s.

It didn’t faze him, at least. “Mhm,” Kenny replied with a nod. “I’m just glad it’s me and not my sister, you know? I’d kick Dad’s ass if he made her come out here.”

He was such a fucking martyr, and Kyle found himself annoyed. Human Kite had told Kenny he’d make a good hero, sure, but there were lines to be drawn, and Kenny was already crossing them without looking back. “You keep saying shit like that. “It’s no big deal, happens all the time, glad it’s me and not someone else.” Jesus dude, don’t you care about yourself at all?”

Kenny stared at him, and Kyle stared right back, awaiting his answer. Neither of them noticed the rain slowly coming to a stop, and it felt like forever before a small ‘ping’ from Kenny’s phone broke the tense atmosphere.

They finally broke eye contact as Kenny checked his phone. “That’s him…” he mumbled as he pocketed the device. “Dad passed out like five minutes ago. I’d…better get going.”

The fact that Kenny hadn’t answered him troubled Kyle more than he would have liked to admit. “You-”

“Thanks for hanging out with me.” Kenny cut him off with a weak smile. “Take care of yourself. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.”

He watched Kenny wave, turn around, and then walk off. Kyle stared after him, jaw set. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “You definitely will.”


	5. Day 5 - Wedding

He’d known Kenny for almost a year now. Time and again he was baffled at just how often this kid nearly died, and yet he never let it get to him. He was always so cheerful and upbeat, and he was an amazing listener. Kite almost felt like nothing could get him down.

Which probably explained why he was still reeling after his introduction to “Kyle”. 

He seemed almost like a different person; looking melancholy and…lost? A part of Kyle just wanted to chalk that up to being tossed out into the rain, but it was the acceptance on Kenny’s face that made his heart wrench.

That was completely normal; it wasn’t the first time Kenny had been kicked to the curb, and by his own father no less. At least it hadn’t been permanent, but still. Kyle knew he didn’t have the best relationship with his own father, but not even Gerald would do that, would he?

Kite bit his lip. Why was Kenny hiding this from him? Didn’t he know he could come to him with anything? Wasn’t that what friends (boyfriends?) were for?

He wondered if Kenny just didn’t want to bother him with more. It was so easy to picture him saying something like that. Kenny was by far the more selfless person he had ever met, but that selflessness could easily turn into martyrdom.

That made him angry. How fair was that? Kenny did so much and got shit in return. He had to talk to him about this today.

Curiously, Kite looked back down to the streets, awaiting Kenny’s arrival to their designated “perch” as Kenny had so lovingly dubbed it. He looked at the nearby clock and frowned. It was ten minutes after their scheduled meeting time. Kite tried not to worry. Kenny was late sometimes, it was fine. Just because he wasn’t here didn’t mean he was in danger or anything.

“Speak of the devil…” He caught sight of the familiar orange parka walking down the street, on the sidewalk, where he should be. “Finally.” He watched Kenny wait for the crosswalk to signal him to go, swishing his tail back and forth impatiently. Once it did, Kenny began to cross the street.

Just as he was about to call out to him, a terrible screeching noise cut Kite off, and a huge semi-truck came barreling down the road. It was late, and there were no other cars or pedestrians on the road, except-

_“Kenny!”_

Kenny had stopped, frozen in the middle of the road, watching the headlights approach with an almost resigned look on his face. If he’d heard him, he didn’t show it.

Fuck. There wasn’t any time to move in and shove him out of the way; the both of them would never make it. Kite didn’t think, just grabbed his namesake and tossed it as hard as he could towards the frozen Kenny.

The kite expanded and covered Kenny in a protective shield. Only a second later did the out-of-control truck swerve and run the side of its trailer across the shield and skid down the rest of the road. It all happened in the blink of an eye, and Kenny stared at the kite shield in shock and awe.

Kite glared at the truck’s retreating lights. “You fucking bastard!” He yelled, even though he knew the driver wouldn’t be able to hear him. He flew down to Kenny and took his kite back. “Jesus Christ, are you okay?”

The rush had blown Kenny’s hood off, but he quickly flipped it back up when he snapped out of it and realized who had saved him. “Y-yeah,” he replied shakily and tried to stand up. Kite helped him to his feet, even if he said he didn’t need it. “Just – freaked out, that’s all.”

_“Getting out of the way_ would have been the better option.” Kite tightened his grip on Kenny’s arm. “Why’d you just stand there, dude? You should’ve run!”

Kenny laughed. It was bitter and cold and sent a chill down Kite’s spine. “Wouldn’t have mattered,” he mumbled to himself. “It woulda found a way to hit me no matter where I went…”

Had he heard him wrong? Kite was almost afraid to ask. “C-c’mon.” He pulled Kenny back onto the sidewalk and into an alleyway before looking him over.

“Kite, I’m fine.” Kenny took one of his hands with a kind smile. “You saved me again. Thanks…”

“You don’t need to keep thanking me. Just…” Kite sighed. “Just please be more careful. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you and I wasn’t around to help.”

Kenny beamed at him, like Kite had just given him the world. He could tell just how much those words meant to him. “You’re the best, you know that?”

“Yeah yeah…” Slowly Kite let go of Kenny’s hands. “Where were you, anyway? You’re late.”

“Sorry dude.” Kenny at least had the decency to look sheepish. “Had to do some shopping. We were out of, uh, everything, and I needed t’ make sure Karen had something to eat.”

Well, if it was for his sister, then it was fine. Kite returned the smile. “I _guess_ I can forgive you.”

“Oh how generous~”

Without warning, Kenny started digging around in his pockets. “I got something for you too,” he said, making Kite raise a brow. “And you deserve a hella huge reward for that and the rest of the shit you’ve done for me.”

He seemed to find what he was looking for and turned around to hide it. Kite could hear the distinct sound of a bag being pulled open. When he turned back around and held out the “present” for Kite, said superhero gawked at it slightly.

“Let’s get married, dude.”

Kite wasn’t expecting that either. He felt himself blush fiercely and swallowed. Kenny had to be joking. Of course he fucking was, if what he was looking at was anything to go by. “Is that a fucking Ring Pop?”

Kenny shrugged, a playful grin on his face. “Hey dude, I can’t afford a real ring right now. Plus these are awesome.” He held the candy ring a little closer to Kite. “I mean we’re practically married already anyway, right? With how much we see each other?”

Kite couldn’t believe this. He groaned and rubbed his temples. “You just…you’re a real piece of work, you know that? My present is a piece of candy, that’s what you’re saying?”

“Well.” Kenny stepped closer again, and the two of them were almost toe-to-toe. “You could have me too, you know~”

Kite didn’t look amused. “I think I’ll take the candy.”

“Ouch. Damn, you’re just as cold as ever.” But when Kite reached over to take the candy anyway, Kenny managed to snag his hand and put the toy on his ring finger. “There, now we’re married.”

“I want a divorce.”

“Aw c’mon, we haven’t even been married ten seconds yet!”

Kenny’s laughter was infectious. Kite could tell it was genuine, not like the fake bravado from the other night or five minutes ago. He found himself laughing as well, and even somewhat charmed by Kenny’s little display. Even if it was kind of childish…it was kind of cute too. And it suited Kenny perfectly. “If you can’t even afford a real ring, how do you expect to go on a honeymoon?” Kite decided to play along.

He was pleased when Kenny looked surprised. Clearly he didn’t think Kite would go along with his stupid game. “Well…shit. I guess I didn’t think that far ahead, did I?”

“Don’t worry, you’re good at that.”

“Hey fuck you, I’m not _that_ bad.”

They were meeting each other’s verbal blow for blow, and honestly it was refreshing after a life or death situation like that. Kite found it fun, and had been looking forward to it all day.

But while he was having fun, Kite had forgotten one of the most important rules of being a hero: don’t get distracted.

He didn’t notice the small red dot wobbling around his shoulder, but Kenny did. “Wait, so if we’re married now, does that mean that we-?”

_“Kite get down!”_ And he only had a split second to react. Kenny had tackled him, a shot rang out. Kite’s ears were ringing before he even realized what had happened. Someone swore and bolted; Kite barely caught a glimpse of them.

All he knew was that Kenny was on top of him…and he wasn’t moving. He could feel something warm start to drip onto his side. “Kenny?” Kite – Kyle called softly. “Ken? _Kenny?”_

No answer. _“KENNY!”_


	6. Day 6 - Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter done in Kenny's POV.

The first thing he noticed when he came to was that he hurt.

Immediately Kenny was alarmed. Usually after he died, his body didn’t hurt. Or if it did, it was phantom pains from whatever caused his death.

This wasn’t either. This was an “I got fucking shot and survived” kind of pain. Something that was pretty rare for Kenny, all things considered.

“What the fuck…” How had he survived? Kenny was pretty sure that bullet had shot him clear through his side and out the other end. Normally he would have never lived through something like that, so why now?

He groaned and tried to move his arm. Only then did he realize that something was actually stuck in it.

Kenny’s eyes shot open and he sat up. Immediately he regretted it when a searing pain came from his torso and traveled through his whole body. He gripped his stomach and eased his way back down.

Okay, he wasn’t doing that again. Big fucking mistake. Ow.

One look around the room told him everything he needed to know, sort of. He was in a hospital. Great. Kite must have brought him here after…well yeah. Now he’d be stuck with hospital bills for the rest of his life. Hooray.

That still didn’t explain how he survived though.

Kenny was interrupted from his thoughts and turned his head when he heard a soft groan beside him. His eyes widened again at who he saw. Not Human Kite, but…

That kid. That ginger kid from a few weeks ago, the one that sat with him until the rain stopped. His eyes were closed and he was fast asleep in the chair beside Kenny’s bed. The one he hadn’t even asked his name.

What the absolute hell?

“Mr. McCormick?” Kenny’s head turned again to the sound of an unfamiliar voice. A nurse, probably, poked his head through the open door. “You’re awake, good.”

There wasn’t even any need to ask what happened. One look at Kenny told him everything he needed so know, so he got to work on refilling the painkillers pumping into Kenny’s arm. He went onto describing Kenny’s exact injuries; shot in the side and the bullet went completely through (as if that wasn’t obvious), barely missing some vital organs, lucky to be alive, whatever.

His sudden movements from earlier made his wound open up a little, so when the nurse started working on that as well, Kenny tuned him out. He was talking quietly so he didn’t wake the visitor, and Kenny was barely paying attention anyway, taken to staring at the ginger the entire time instead. He’d heard it all before, although it had been a while since he’d been brought here. Not since he was a kid and had broken his arms.

The nurse seemed to notice where Kenny’s attention was, and he smiled warmly. “You’re lucky to have someone like him,” he remarked, making Kenny’s eyes shift to him finally. “He was in near hysterics when he came to visit you, I heard. And he hasn’t left since. We tried to get him to leave so he could get some proper rest, but he wouldn’t I’m glad he’s finally fallen asleep.”

Kenny didn’t have the heart to tell the nurse that he had no idea who this guy even was.

“Just take it easy, Mr. McCormick. I’ll be back to check on you later.”

He barely noticed the nurse leaving, too entranced by the stranger beside him.

Why?

Kenny couldn’t help himself. Ignoring the pain (since it really didn’t matter), he reached over with his good arm and gently shook the ginger. It took a few tries, but eventually radiant green eyes slowly opened.

Maybe it was the drugs fucking with him, but Kenny swore he knew those eyes. Right? Did he notice them the last time the two of them talked? He couldn’t remember anymore.

“You’re awake!” Green eyes sounded relieved. “Thank god…I was scared I didn’t make it in time.”

Kenny was starting to feel lightheaded. He was so confused. “What…why are you…?”

“Because you’re a fucking idiot, that’s why!” He shot back. “What the hell were you thinking? You almost – you almost died! Like for real! If I hadn’t healed you, then…” He drifted off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

“Heal me?” This was going completely over Kenny’s drugged head.

Green eyes gave him a look. “Yeah? I’ve done it before, you know. When – oh wait. I don’t think you were there for that. But the point is, my healing can only do so much, dude. I thought you really were a goner this time.”

He still had no idea what the other was talking about. Thankfully, the ginger seemed to gather that, and sighed. “Look…I didn’t know if you wanted to know or not. But I couldn’t exactly visit you in costume, so…”

It finally clicked. Kenny’s eyes widened and he sat up once again. “K…Kite?”

The ginger smiled warmly, and Kenny’s heart fluttered. He’d know that smile anywhere. And those familiar eyes he’d fallen absolutely head-over-heels for… How could he not have recognized them? “Kyle,” the other clarified. “My name’s Kyle.”

“Kyle…” The name left Kenny’s lips so easily.

A gentle hand cupped Kenny’s cheek. “I’m sorry,” Kyle said softly.

“Why?”

“That bullet was meant for me. I tracked down the dick that shot you after the ambulance came, and beat his ass into the ground. Hopefully he’ll rot in jail soon or something.” Kyle brushed under Kenny’s eye with his thumb. “But still. You got hurt, really hurt, because of me this time. And I’m sorry.”

Kenny smiled and placed his hand over Kyle’s. “What do you mean? I always get hurt, but you always save me.” He gave Kyle a cheeky grin, and was pleased when he laughed in return. “It was about time I returned the favor, don’t you think? I’d gladly do it again too, if it was for you.”

“You goddam idiot…” Kyle leaned in a little closer so their foreheads were touching. “You scared the shit outta me. _Please_ don’t do that again. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, Ken. In or out of costume, I care about you.”

“But you’d do the same for me. That’s just how it gotta be sometimes.” Kenny’s cheeky grin faded only slightly, and he was more than tired of waiting. Kyle wanted to know if Kenny cared about who was under the mask?

As he closed the distance between their lips, he hoped that Kite – that Kyle had found his answer.


	7. Day 7 - Stars

All things considered, this was a pretty good idea for their “proper” first date. The harness that Toolshed had built for him to carry passengers and cargo was more handy than Human Kite had ever given him credit for. He thought it was stupid, but now he should actually thank Stan for once.

“This is it, right here.”

Kenny pointed to a large clearing, out in the middle of nowhere even for South Park standards. The sky was absolutely gorgeous and clear.

The perfect place to watch the meteor shower.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kite asked as Kenny set his backpack down. “I can get the stuff. If you’re still hurting-”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Kenny waved Kite’s concerns off playfully. “It doesn’t hurt anymore, dude.”

Kite bit his lip. Of course it didn’t hurt anymore. There wasn’t even a scar where Kenny was shot, and that baffled Kite more than anything. It was like it didn’t even happen.

Once Human Kite landed and Kenny stepped out of the harness, they got to work on setting everything up. A blanket, a telescope, a small cooler for drinks…Kenny was amazed at how strong Kite was, despite being on the short side.

Everything looked perfect once it was finished. Kite looked around to make sure nobody was there, eyes glowing dangerously just to be certain, and he’d readily fire a laser at anyone who tried to hurt Kenny again. Once he’d deemed it safe enough, the glow faded, and Kite sighed. “Alright. I’m gonna go change really quick.”

“Don’t see any phone booths around here, Superman,” Kenny teased lightly, and he laughed when it earned him Kite flipping him the bird. “Do you have to change though?”

Kite looked surprised. “I mean…I guess not. But it’d be kind of weird to do this if I was in uniform. Do you want me to stay like this?”

Kenny hummed in thought. Having Kite in casual clothes did sound nice, and he and Kyle hadn’t had an actual date yet. “On one condition,” he replied, making Kite raise a brow. “Nix the hat.”

Kite rolled his eyes. “I think your fascination with my ears is getting into kink territory.”

“Well they are pretty hot,” Kenny replied with a laugh. “But your hair’s cute too, you know.”

“No it’s not. It’s gross and unruly.”

“Shut up, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.”

When Kite blushed, Kenny felt proud. “…Fine, whatever. It’s not like I need the hat right now anyway.”

Kite went behind a tree, and Kenny politely avoided looking at him (as much as he wished he could watch him change). Thankfully it only took a few minutes for Kyle to come back, free of his hat so his cool ears were on fully display, and he even still had his tail out too. “Damn, you’re spoiling me now.”

Kyle didn’t answer, only blushed even more, before sitting down next to him. They still had about another hour before the shower was about to start. Kenny had asked to come early for…something. Something he said was important to say.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed between them before Kyle spoke up again. “So…what was it you wanted to tell me?”

This bout of silence suddenly felt tense. Kyle felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to stand up as the air around them chilled. Had he said something wrong?

Finally Kenny sighed. “Have you…met a lot of people with gifts?” He asked, getting Kyle to stare at him in confusion. “Like you can fly because of the wind, and Toolshed can control power tools and stuff…but like are there any others?”

“Well…sure.” Kyle nodded. “We teamed up with Fastpass and Mosquito at one point. And I haven’t met them but Wonder Front and his partner are a thing too. His partner’s name is really stupid I think. Why do you ask?”

Kenny wasn’t looking at him, and that made Kyle nervous. “Have you ever heard about anyone with immortality?”

Green eyes narrowed slightly. “No…no I haven’t. Again, why do you…?” He trailed off when something suddenly clicked. “Wait. Don’t fucking tell me.”

Smiling, Kenny’s gaze fell into his lap. “I know you’ve yelled at me about it before but, there’s a reason I don’t care about my life all that much. I can’t die.”

He couldn’t die. Suddenly everything made sense. The complete acceptance, nonchalant, even _humor_ every time Kenny was faced with something life-threatening. His complete lack of care about his own well-being. More than willing to risk himself for other people even if it meant he himself wouldn’t be spared.

“Well no.” Kenny spoke up again, taking Kyle from his thoughts. “That’s not true. I do die, but I come back every time. Depending on the death, I could wake up the next day or three months after. But I always come back.”

That was the weirdest sounding immortality Kyle had ever heard of. He leaned over to get a look at Kenny’s face, and he could tell he wasn’t joking. That shit-eating grin wasn’t on his face, for starters, but just his tone made it obvious it was true, and it was a hard subject to talk about.

“I remember them all too,” Kenny continued once more. “Remember what happened, how it felt. That’s the worst part, I think.”

Kyle swallowed. “Does it still hurt when you…come back?” He asked carefully.

“Sometimes. Like if I get shot in the head, I can still feel it a little bit after I wake up. There’s a scar on me too, but only I can see it. Nobody else sees it…and nobody remembers me dying either.”

That made Kyle pause. “What…?”

Kenny smiled at him, and it was probably the saddest smile Kyle had ever seen. “You’ve seen me die a few times. Sometimes you couldn’t make it in time to save me, and you watched me die. I guess I’m happy you can’t remember that, but still.”

“Okay no.” Kyle cut him off right there. “That’s a load of shit, Kenny. There’s no way I’d forget about you dying. No way.”

“It’s true.” There it was, that tone again. There was no joking in it, nor on his face. Kyle fell silent. “I don’t blame you. Nobody remembers, it’s not just you. Not one person who’s seen it remembers that I’ve died in front of them. My parents’ve had funerals for me, but when I come back, the death certificate is gone.”

“Then…there’s no evidence at all that you died…? It all just – vanishes?”

“I think so.” Kenny nodded. “When I was a kid, I thought I was just having horrible nightmares. I wanted to prove to myself that they were just nightmares so I…”

He drifted off, and Kyle suddenly got a sinking feeling. “Kenny?”

“…I stole my dad’s gun and shot myself.”

_“Dude!”_ He was afraid of that. Oh so very afraid.

“I’m fine, obviously.” Kenny chuckled, and Kyle would have had to be deaf to miss the bitterness in it. “I woke up in my bed the next day, like always. I thought that was a dream too, until I checked Dad’s gun again. There was a bullet missing in it, and I know he didn’t use it the night before; he was already passed out.”

Suddenly the sky didn’t seem so clear anymore. Kyle didn’t know what to say. What _could_ he say when faced with something like that? It sounded so awful. Usually super powers were gifts, but this…

That wasn’t a gift. It was a curse if anything.

“So yeah.” Kyle felt Kenny lean on his shoulder. “I just – I wanted to know if you’d heard of anyone like that before. But I guess you haven’t, huh?”

“No…” Kyle replied with a shake of his head. “I haven’t.”

Kenny shrugged. “Oh well. I guess it’s good that you know, too. Now you know why you shouldn’t waste energy saving me and all that. It won’t matter in the long run.”

_“What?!”_ Kyle jerked back, making Kenny sit up surprised. Kyle looked furious. “What the absolute fuck is that supposed to mean? Kenny, I don’t care if you can’t die. You said you still _feel_ the pain, right? And you think I’m okay with that? You think I’m just gonna let you be in pain because it “doesn’t matter”?” He gritted his teeth. “Then you don’t know me very well, because that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say. And I’ve heard you say a lot of stupid shit, mind you.”

The air suddenly didn’t feel so tense anymore. Kenny was expecting Kyle to agree…not argue. Then again, that was Kyle’s strongest point. “You…” Kenny’s voice was soft. “You mean that?”

“Of course I mean it, dumbass.” He pushed Kenny playfully. “You’re my boyfriend. Immortality or not, I’m gonna protect you. Even if you can’t die, even if I won’t remember, I don’t care. Don’t ever say that shit again, and don’t you ever forget how much you mean to me. Because I’m _not_ gonna let you die if I can help it. Okay?”

Kyle barely got a chance to finish before he found himself on his back. But instead of Kenny protecting him from a bullet, he was kissing him. He wasn’t sure if it was a heat of the moment thing, or because Kenny just wanted him to stop talking, but either way Kyle didn’t hesitate to kiss back.

They lied there for what felt like forever, kissing and basking in each other. “You’re just…so amazing,” Kenny breathed out after the third kiss. “What the hell did I do to deserve someone like you, huh?”

“Who knows?” Kyle smiled and brushed some hair out of Kenny’s face. “You’ve gotta be doing _something_ right. Otherwise I wouldn’t give you the time of day.”

“Oh?” Kenny grinned and moved so their foreheads were touching. “You got some high standards, Broflovski?”

“Yeah.” Kyle cupped Kenny’s cheek. “And you fit all of them, buddy.”

It was unfortunate they missed the first few minutes of the meteor shower, too wrapped up in each other, but neither one of them were complaining. They had everything they needed, right here…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you so much to the ones who organized this week, you are treasures that the world needs more of <3
> 
> I'm sorry this wasn't very good, but I hope I made at least one of you smile. Thanks for reading!


End file.
